Sharona De Vil Rhodes
is Rival to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Santi Sanchez while she was the old friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I Personality at first what was shown of her personality when she was little, Sharona was spoiled to the core, mean, selfish, jealous, extremely highly cruel to others. even yet a killing machine of killing people. this was only shown she was only a little girl. however when she was a clone and test subject of her genetic clone "mother". however Sharona had short rotten bad violent temper tantrums when she wants something badly, in which is most likely her grandfather will give her something to keep her happy. or even a bookcase full of books to keep her remain trademark icy calm. however she use to refused for the things that she did not wanted. for the most odd yet awkward part of her life. she become emotionally stressed out lately and break down in tears however Sharona's highly bad arrogance is such that She even refers to Eliskūya and Santi as "worms". and also refers to the then-recently defeated Ellie as a "useless woman." Despite her negative Personalily, it has been hinted that the Sharona originally seen in her late teens to sought to conquer the world in her very own hands to make life better for her own, implying that she may have been corrupted by great hatred within herself. it was Interestingly that She seems to follows code of honor however as soon she changed from a power hungry, greedy, and sill remained a spoiled brat (called by her generic clone "mother"). however when She wants her way or not to do as she wants and is well known she always use back-up plans for fail-safe keeping to get things done faster and quicker. however it not be pretty soon She seems has a long hatred grudge around two people who make her plans go complete failures: who where Eliskūya Michael and Santi Sanchez. however it seems she had lied to herself that she calls herself an "nice person" but she always finds it quite funny for herself. however due in the fact she calls weak shamans and her mind control followers "Pawns" like if she was playing a game of chess with her foes. Character Relationships *The Childhood Friend to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I *Killed Santi Sanchez's grandfather Diego Sanchez. at the of fourteen age with her grandfather Adam De Vil Rhodes. for collecting combat data for her mother **was caught from cheating by Silva Niumbirch, who told her she was disqualified from the grand shaman tournament match she had when she was only fifteen as a child however her grandfather put her back in the tournament later on when she got older for unknown reasons *Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. Eliskūya swears to avenge his mother's death, however her status remains unknown, as Sharona. coldly rudely calls it officially in a rude way, "dead" and "Gone". *Infected a deadly parasite inside Lilly Michelle to keep an eye on her. to humiliate Lilly Michelle's twin brother to keep him off her tracks and make him suffer the pain of losing someone close to him *Took in Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf as her Daughter and as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" as her mother figure to watch over her and letting her work under her, figure out a Final battle strategy with Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Appearance as Sharona had semi-long blond hair with brown eyes, but when she gets angry they will turn cat-like Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a dark blue long skirt with a short black top with white lining along with black high heels. Abilities and Powers Body Modification Skills Throughout the early days and years, it is seemed that Sharona has lost several limbs most of the time in the grand shaman tournament at a young age due to the fact that the loss does seem to causes her a lot of pain however a white goop is shown flowing from the missing wounds that her blood cells. It was later shown that she is able to reform her missing limbs painfully through an painful stress method although Overall due to being Infected with "special blood". Sharona has managed to extended her lifespan some believed by others that she may have becoming hard to kill . even unknown to others however her body can crumble anytime soon, only she uses her special white blood. in the right way Shape-shifting: by Calling herself the "Shape shifting mistress of evil" Sharona can change into virtually any form she desires, from a golden giant Chinese dragon, to a giant golden deadly scorpion and even yet her "true self" was an small harmless little girl. however she can also change her size, even she can liquefy herself and expand her body. however unknown to others her sprint can sill exist even the other part of herself to be "reborn" as a different person. Miscellaneous Skills * Leadership Skills: She did lead team members in the shaman fight with the harsh training of her teammates which turned them into killing machines but this was a problem for few members Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about Sharona De Vil Rhodes' past, she born on January 4 and she was born as a spoiled child. so called by her genetic clone "mother" Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes doing her early childhood days, its unknown how she meet with Renton doing her early childhood. however after Sharona would meet him offend times and times doing their childhood. however She wold later grown up fast in the Household, when she was six and seven years old when her 7th and 8th birthday passed. however She would spend countless hours even mouths and years reading books at the grand library and even was researching at her mother's abandoned laboratory, in preparation of taking over the leadership, of her family from with the help of her grandfather Adam helping her with a master plan. Before the Timeskip A Mission with her Grandfather and Meeting with Santi Sanchez however When Sharona's birthday came she was now fourteen years old, and her grandfather give her birthday gift it was a mission to help him to spy on someone with him and then kill the person too. according to her generic clone "mother". she was acting a little bit of odd even yet suspicious too. even she had some nerve to accept her grandfather Adam's mission, however she did arrived at the south coast with her grandfather to have some "fun" with the mission with him. however she met with Santi, however she later captures him and later on his family finds out that the two unknown people are in fact herself and her grandfather on a "vacation". however As Sharona's grandfather Adam is about to hurt Santi, out of nowhere his father and grandfather finally show up to save their son and grandson's life. however As his father manages to free his son Santi as they're about to run off, however Santi's grandfather was shot in back by Sharona's grandfather's gun Over Soul. just out of nowhere, Sharona, who was only a fourteen year old child doing that time, she started to crazily stabbing Santi's grandfather. then they borrowed his body for the combat date for her generic clone mother. however, when Santi's father decides to run together with his son because Sharona's grandfather Adam was going after them. however One week later, after her grandfather Adam and Sharona left the country to head back home with the combat data in hand, however this made Santi and his father are able to retrieve his grandfather's body from a cold storehouse. however, Santi had the intention to meet with the De Vil Rhodes Family one day again. Meeting with Ellie Elwood Traveling to Japan The Barrel Volcano Tragic Accident mouths later. after she beaten Lilly's twin brother to death and nearly killing him. but she later tried to pushed him off a cliff of a volcano at barrel volcano. she soon later relies what she has done. and makes an cowardly escape in which she was later to infected Lilly with a deadly parasite, she though to herself if the parasite is going kill the twin sister sooner or later. however she left Barrel volcano.along with a brainwashed Ellie, but unknown to her. Lilly's twin bother somehow survived. its unknown how she knew this before she left at barrel volcano with her mind controlled slave Ellie, while taking Lilly and Millie along as hostels Taking the Plan Forward Doing the Timeskip A family reunion and betrayal doing the Days later, Sharona, accompanied by her Second-in-command Masked Girl, who told her that she found her mother in her old hideout deep in the mountains surrounding somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was her time to be "killed", however her genetic clone "mother" defended herself by simple handled her masked attacker. Although Sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten by Sharona's genetic clone mother Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes, however Sharona's skills were not greater then her genetic clone mother, much of Sharona's horrible shock. When asked to her clone "mother" was really after, however Sharona's abilities will come to an end the effects fading away from her. however Sharona's clone mother simply responded that she was "out of her league" and she well die soon and then her clone mother then injected her clone daughter with something to stop Sharona's body modification skills to soon stop, after Sharona left in anger with her Masked Second-in-Command to settle an old score with Eliskuya Michael and Santi Sanchez Retrun of Eliskuya and Santi Endgame and Death Realizing that she still could had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off, Eliskūya and Santi eventually blasts her with their over Souls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their hatred enemy in the sky, punching a hole clean through Sharona's chest, that would mortally wounding her. Being horrible shocked that she has been finally defeated, Sharona decides that Eliskūya and Santi has only won for now. but her spirit continue to live; when Eliskūya and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her shamanic energy to thrown an piece of her skin turn into an an egg like-blob substance containing her the reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes., thus Revenging both Eliskūya and Santi's family's life. After imploring her twin sister to avenge her death and to destroy both Eliskuya and Santi,Sharona finally succumbs to her horrible wounds and finally dies. After death See Also: Ruby De Vil Rhodes Name Etymology the name meaning of Sharona's name means (a plain) however her last name means (of village) Character Trivia *Sharona can be heard humming a tone she made when she was younger called "I'm evil and you're jealous of me" to herself while she is planing something evil References Site Navigation Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Rivals Category:Shaman